


Tu dois lâcher prise

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ne lâche pas prise facilement, mais Castiel s'y emploie par des méthodes très douces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu dois lâcher prise

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Tu dois lâcher prise  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : FLUFF terriblement guimauve  
> Personnages : Castiel/Dean  
> Nombre de mots : 475  
> Commentaires : Ecrit sur le thème "Lâcher prise"

Au début, il était resté figé alors que les bras de Castiel l'enlaçaient. Son esprit était complètement blanc alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.  
« Dean... »  
Le souffle de Cas effleura sa gorge quelques secondes avant qu'il n'y dépose un baiser. Il continua en remontant sur son menton, et Dean se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Cas, murmura-t-il en essayant de le repousser doucement.  
Les yeux bleus de l'ange se levèrent sur lui, lui serrant le cœur et faisant faire un looping à son estomac. Il ferma les paupières dans un soupir embarrassé.  
Castiel lui caressa gentiment le dos.  
\- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il de sa belle voix rauque, si tranquille.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur les siennes, pas assez longtemps pour que Dean en soit heurté, puis elles parcoururent son visage, ses tempes, ses oreilles, ses joues, son nez, ses sourcils, son front, avec une tendresse que le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu.  
Dean frissonna et gémit. Il serra les poings, essayant à nouveau d'écarter Cas de lui, sans grande conviction. Cas le retînt facilement contre lui.  
\- Dean...  
Ses doigts vinrent dans les cheveux courts du chasseur, massant sous cuir chevelu.  
\- Arrête, grogna Dean en se crispant, en cherchant à échapper à la douceur de l'étreinte, au sentiment de sérénité qui s'emparait progressivement de lui à mesure que Cas envahissait tous ses sens, ne laissant plus ni regret ni colère, ni tristesse. Juste ce sentiment de calme, l'impression d'être exactement là où il devrait être.  
\- Non, répondit Castiel sur un ton à la fois apaisant et sans réplique.  
Il embrassa les larmes qui coulaient des yeux fermés de Dean. Ce dernier ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Il se sentait soulagé, alors qu'une part de lui le forçait à se tendre, à ne pas faire confiance, à attendre le coup fourré.  
Cas caressa son visage jusqu'à ce que le chasseur ouvre les yeux, enfin.  
\- Je t'aime, déclara l'ange en le fixant gravement.  
Dean détourna le regard, tenta de fuir en se détachant de lui, mais Castiel le tenait fermement.  
\- Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !  
L'ange prit son visage en coupe pour lui faire lever le nez.  
\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, ajouta-t-il. J'ai assez lutté contre ça. Il est temps de se dire les choses : je ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens pour toi, Dean.  
Les doigts du chasseur agrippèrent le trench-coat au niveau des épaules, sans qu'il parvienne à prononcer un mot.  
Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il baissa la tête. Se nicha contre Castiel, parce que c'était mieux qu'il ne voit pas sa honte, sa peur et tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer qui était en train de déborder en lui comme une inondation.  
Blotti à l'abri contre son ange, il put enfin lâcher prise.


End file.
